pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 47. Synopsis Black heads off to Driftveil City. However, the drawbridge starts acting strange, so Black makes his attempt to cross it. Much to his surprise, he encounters strange Pokémon and people, who are basically illusion, created by a well-known Pokémon. Chapter Plot At the Drawbridge, Zorua hops to the control room, shifting into the form of a boy, and starts pressing the buttons. Black, who is at the bridge, remarks he has to visit Driftveil City, which can be accessed by crossing this drawbridge. He looks at the people, seeing the drawbridge, which has been raised up for some reason, has created the traffic jam. Elesa contacts a person about this situation, and Black asks her what is she doing here. Elesa states she tried to call the caretaker of the bridge, but nobody has replied. Thus, she has Black go with her on Zebstrika, leaving the crowd to wonder if Black is the pop-star's boyfriend. Regardless, Elesa remarks that the caretaker has left the bridge, which normally should automatically be raised whenever a ship passes by. Black is annoyed at how irresponsible that is, and asks Black who the caretaker is. Elesa answers it is Clay, and shows he is Driftveil City's Gym Leader. Elesa states his Pokémon - Palpitoad, Excadrill and Krokorok - can cause earthquakes, making him one of the most feared of Gym Leaders. Black reads he's the underground boss, and assumes that's what's keeping him busy. Elesa remarks while Clay is busy, he never neglects his duties, which makes her suspect how strange this is. She states Black will have to wait here for the bridge to be lowered. Elesa has also heard that Black left his Brav with White, and becomes smug to ask she'll manage the battle on her own. Black confirms this, while Elesa walks away, asking Black to be careful around Black, who bids her farewell. Black runs around the bridge, wondering when it will lower itself. After a moment, the mechanism, activates, causing the drawbridge to slowly lower itself. Black is nevertheless impatient, and assumes Clay has received Elesa's message, and he must be on the other side. He runs off with his Tula, Nite and Musha, eager for the Gym Battle to start. Black shouts out he will win the Pokémon League. As he runs to the top, he sees the boy. He asks the boy how much has he been on the drawbridge, to which the boy laughs. The mechanism activates, causing the drawbridge to be raised instead, so Black and his Pokémon are actually tumbling down. The bridge starts lowering and rising, making Black dizzy, as he wonders what is Clay even doing. Suddenly, the mechanism stops. Black goes to investigate more, and has Tula emit a string that connects the drawbridges. He puts on his insulation gloves, as not to get himself electrocuted. He climbs to the other side, until a Pokémon bumps across his head. The Pokémon, Axew, has a malicious smile, and gnaws on the string, causing Black to swing. Much to his shock, the bridge is lowering, nearly crushing Black, who barely comes to the top of the bridge. Black is relieved that the bridge is now open, but suddenly, he sees Clay. Black wonders what is he doing, as the bridge starts rising up again. Black is really frustrated, and goes to pay back Clay for making a fool out of Black. However, Clay evades Black's Pokémon's attacks, and defeats them by his bare hands. Black becomes frightened of Clay, wondering if he is the Gym Leader. Clay laughs, while Black has Musha use its ability. He detects Clay is the same as the boy and Axew he had encountered. Thus, Black's Nite charges towards Clay, attacking him. Black uses his Pokédex, remarking this is actually a Pokémon that can shapeshift with its Illusion ability: Zorua. Nite bashes Zorua away, who morphs into Thundurus, which scares Nite. Nite is too afraid, even if it is an illusion, so Black has Tula attack. However, Zorua shifts into another Legendary Pokémon, which scares Tula, causing Zorua to laugh. Black is displeased, as his Pokémon are overwhelmed by the illusions. Suddenly, Zorua attacks Black, and shapeshifts to look like him. The two Blacks start fighting each other, which confuses Black's Pokémon as to who is the real one. Musha charges to attack the fake Black, and it succeeds in attacking the actual target, Zorua. Black is pleased, and claims Zorua didn't make itself a perfect copy, since Musha reacts to dreams. It was why Musha sensed Black's dreams were different than that of Zorua's. He was a bit worried if Musha was going to make the right choice. Suddenly, Zorua retreats. Black goes to chase after it, but is told that Black shouldn't try, as he should be lucky he scared Zorua. Black encounters the real Clay, but wonders if he really is Clay. Clay reminds that there are no talking Zorua. He explains while the drawbridge rises up to schedule, he had it barred as to prevent Team Plasma from entering his city. However, Zorua was the one that messed up with the mechanism. Clay also remembers that Black said something about Clay being a dirty trickster, while he was trying to repair the drawbridge. Black excuses himself, as he was referring to Zorua. Clay smiles, for he still has his Pokémon chase after Black as punishment. Debuts Pokémon *Boldore *Klink *Crustle *Beartic *Axew Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 47 chapters